


Wedding Vows

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich





	Wedding Vows

Mickey started pacing back and forth across the roof of the abandoned building. Their abandoned building. Where the fuck was that ridiculous red head he wondered, as if he hadn't been nervous enough without Ian being late.He didn't even know why he was nervous, it was just going to be him and Ian. No friends, no family, not even a priest.

They had decided they didn't need a real wedding. No, that wasn't their style. Just the two of them exchanging rings and vows alone in the place they had gotten to know each other all those years ago. It would mean more than any stupid traditional shit.

Mickey finally saw a flash of red hair come into view and he stopped in place, running a hand through his hair and biting his lip. Fuck, Ian looked good in a tux.

"I see you finally decided to show up firecrotch." Mickey said trying to sound aggravated but only succeeding in sounding more in awe than anything else. Ian chuckled and walked over to his husband with a huge grin on his freckled face. Since they had done the legal bullshit a few days before, they were already technically married but they wanted to do something special to commemorate it.

"You ready?" Ian asked, suddenly serious. Mickey lifted his hand to the back of the taller man's head and brought their foreheads together.

"Fuck yeah I am." He whispered. He gently pressed their lips together before pulling away.

"You wanna go first?" Ian asked taking Mickey's hand.

"Shit yeah." Mickey said looking down and shuffling his feet nervously.

"Mick." Ian cupped his husband's chin and and raised his face up to look at him. For the first time all day Mickey felt himself calm down. This is what he wanted, Ian was his now. The older man took a steadying breathe and started.

"I know I've done some shit I'm not proud of and uuhh.. I haven't always been what you deserve but...fuck man I love you. You're it, you're everything. God I would have never thought that some skinny ass freckled fuck who came in my room threatening me with a tire iron would be my..my husband. Jesus.. I just...I want you forever and I'm not ashamed of that anymore."

He choked up on the last word and his eyes were watering but he gave his lover a small smile and took a simple SILVER RING out of his pocket. "Here man." He said with more strength in his voice, slipping it on Ian's finger. Ian was beaming at Mickey like he had just been given the whole world.

"Wow Mick. Never thought I'd see the day you didn't pussy out of telling me how you feel." He said with a low chuckle, resulting in Mickey rolling his eyes and swatting at him.

"Fuck off, it's your turn tough guy." He reminded The taller boy.

"Yeah I guess it is." Ian admitted and leaned down to give Mickey a quick peck on the lips before he started. "You're all I ever wanted man. This is all I ever wanted. Fuck man, you're so much more than everyone else sees. You're the most amazing and loving person I've ever met and fuck anyone who doesn't think so. I never want to be without you, I can't breathe when you're not around Mick."

He leaned in to kiss Mickey on the cheek and then the jaw before he moved his lips to Mickey's ear. "You're mine." He whispered making his husband shiver. He drew back and smirked, taking the ring he had and placing it on Mickey's finger.


End file.
